


Inesperado.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Establecimiento de la relación, Humor, M/M, Romance, Toqueteo sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El hermano menor a cuatro sobre el hermano mayor en una habitación de motel, demasiado inesperado. Kagami sabía que no lo debía hacer, Tatsuya no estaba con las luces prendidas en ese momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inesperado.

Sus brazos y piernas temblaban como goma a cada lado del cuerpo de Tatsuya, dormido y sin enterarse de todas las intenciones pecaminosas que le estaban calentando la sangre y ciertas partes a su querido hermano menor.

Acercó su rostro saboreando el aliento que el más bajo soltaba con cada respiración, y se detuvo a un escaso centímetro apretando los ojos. _‘No me tientes, no me tientes’_ aun cuando Himuro no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, tan a su merced que le costaba un mundo no aprovecharse.

No podía, no lo debería hacer, joder.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto en primer lugar?

 

\-----

 

Maldito Himuro. Mil veces maldito, bastardo y hermoso Himuro.

Hey, que el hecho de que el pelinegro lo tuviera mosqueado a mil no lo hacía ciego. Aunque no podía darse palmadas en el hombro y felicitarse por su buen gusto del todo, es decir, en físico y carisma Tatsuya se llevaba un cien de diez pero caray, a veces eso no alcanzaba para compensar cuando uno se daba cuenta de lo cabrón que puede ser.

Es lo que pensaba Kagami de espaldas a la barra, con sus cejas casi unidas de lo fruncidas que estaban y su copa de coñac a punto de hacerse trizas entre sus tensos dedos. El camarero no le quitaba el ojo de encima porque si el vaso se rompía (que era su destino más probable) no iba a titubear en añadirlo a la cuenta del pelirrojo, mientras éste no apartaba su mirada colérica de los gráciles gestos que hacía Tatsuya al hablar con las dos señoritas que no dejaron de asediarlo en cuanto lo vieron y por supuesto, con lo caballero que él era (já) se excusó con Taiga prometiéndole que le daría el gusto a las chicas un par de minutos nada más antes de despacharlas y volver a su lado.

Eso fue hace una hora y veintitrés minutos con seis segundos exactos.

Y él seguía allí esperando como imbécil, porque cada tanto el del lunar recordaba su existencia y lo volteaba a mirar para hacerle un gesto de que ya no tardaba (jajá) para después sonreírle como un puto ángel. Vale, que esa comparación no era realmente adecuada para ese hijo de su grandísima señora madre, no obstante, aún a esa distancia y con la vista algo comprometida por el licor, esa ligera y preciosa curvatura en los labios de Himuro le convertían el piso en nubes y podía oír claramente las arpas, trompetas y todo el coro celestial a su alrededor opacando esa voz cabreada en su cabeza que lo juzgaba con martillo en mano.

_‘No te dejes poner pendejo cuando sabes que él no te pesca como desearías.’_

Tenía razón, pero había bebido suficiente como para alegar locura y pasar de esa voz. Así como Tatsuya estaba pasando de él y ahora tenía una mano muy cómoda en el trasero de la chica que lo abrazaba desde su derecha, y sumado a la copa tras copa que la otra le ponía en mano debía asumir que había ocurrido un fallo interno con su hermano, borrándole del disco duro el propósito de haber venido a este sitio en su compañía.

¡Estar con él, maldición!

Pero claro, el señorito no podía resistirse a un par de cúmulos de grasa con pezones que casi se salen de la blusa y a unas caderas tan ofrecidas. No era su estilo, de hecho le llegaba a asquear, sin embargo a veces deseaba tener un poco de esa picardía para atraer la atención del mayor.

El corazón le empezó a ir más aprisa ya no de rabia sino de expectación cuando (por fin) Tatsuya parecía excusarse con las tipas, preparando su retirada, mas ellas insistieron tirándole de los brazos. Kagami sonrió por un segundo cuando el pelinegro giró a verlo, no obstante esa expresión murió enseguida en su rostro cuando Tatsuya le dio una disculpa muda y se dejó arrastrar a la pista de baile.

Taiga no lo persiguió con la mirada, ya no. Y en un buen rato convertido en estatua (el camarero consideró la idea de moverlo a un lado y que sirviera de decoración) casi provoca un cráter en la barra cuando dejó de golpe su copa en ella y el cristal se reventó por todas partes.

— Son 3000 yenes más. —añadió sin dejar de limpiar los vasos que se mantenían a salvo.

Sacó la cartera de muy mala gana y dejó los billetes a un lado del charco de coñac.

De repente todo le molestaba más de lo usual; la música, las luces que convulsionaban por todo el lugar, la gente y sus risas que se burlaban de él. Buscó el baño apartando a las personas y agradeció que al cerrarse la puerta todo estuviese casi en silencio, a excepción de la vocecita martirizante de su cabeza, tan amarga como sentía cada fibra de su corazón.

Es verdad que ese órgano no producía ningún tipo de sentimiento pero joder, cómo dolía en esos momentos. Abrió uno de los grifos y metió las manos bajo el agua fresca que lavó restos de licor y sangre, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos pequeños vidrios enterrados. Se sacó cada uno con una mueca más frustrada que de dolor y mojándose la cara soltó un buen suspiro después. Lo mejor era volverse a su casa y seguir fingiendo que no le afectaban las cosas que Tatsuya hacía.

Con suerte terminaría de decepcionarse pronto y ya no sería atraído por él.

Buen plan.

Salió sin percatarse de los chicos que aguardaban afuera en la esquina, esperando a que ese mastodonte malhumorado (Kagami) dejara el sanitario libre. Ninguno planeaba morir esa noche.

Él se mantenía en una estrecha visión de túnel, apuntando solo a la salida y desechando lo demás, por desgracia todos sus sentidos estaban entrenados para detectar a Tatsuya a metros cuadrados y la risa ajena penetró deliciosamente por su canal auditivo. Giró a esa dirección y a pesar de no extrañarle cerró los puños hasta que los dedos le tronaron al ver a Himuro colgado de ambas chicas que difícilmente podían con él, normal si había bebido tanto, aunque estaba demasiado desgarbado cuando hace apenas unos minutos lo vio de lo más bien.

Además estaba riendo como tonto, a carcajadas, tan alto que podía escucharse entre la música de turno. Sí, tan divertido debía ser dejarlo plantado. Pero fue cuando lo vio, el vaso que la muchacha le acercó a la boca para que siguiera bebiendo tenía un extraño burbujeo en el fondo, como si le hubiesen echado algo.

Dio dos pasos directo a ellos para frenar la situación, mas se detuvo ipso facto al pensar que en realidad ese infame se lo merecía. Si descartaba el secuestro, la tortura y el asesinato, lo peor que podría pasarle es que despertara desnudo y amarrado en una cama, y que entre la terrible resaca se diera cuenta que jugaron con él y que se llevaron su dinero junto con un jugoso trozo de su dignidad.

Casi estuvo orgulloso de ese pensamiento cuando un tercer sujeto se acercó a ellos. Parecía conocer a las chicas y lo vio ponerse una pastilla en la lengua para luego agarrar a Tatsuya y besarlo sin ningún reparo, casi se lo iba a comer y por supuesto que al pelinegro ni un disgusto, más bien le correspondió al mismo ritmo y el otro no se separó hasta asegurarse de que había tragado.

Fue demasiado para su moral (celos) verlo llevar a Tatsuya mientras las chicas los seguían así que antes de que salieran se les plantó en frente, impresionándolos con su altura. Intentaron pasarlo y Kagami colocó la mano firmemente sobre el pecho del tipo que de inmediato le puso mala cara.

— Él vino conmigo y se va conmigo.

Las chicas lo reconocieron como el extra que habían visto a un lado del pelinegro en la barra y se miraron entre ellas. Himuro pudo levantar el rostro y sonriendo como idiota soltó un arrastrado y rasposo “Taigaaa~ juega con nosotros”.

— Creo que prefiere nuestra compañía.

Taiga clavó sus ojos rojos en la muchacha que habló callándola al instante, luego al tipo que sujetaba a Himuro, provocando que se le encogieran las pelotas por lo mucho que imponía— Debería estar demente si permito que alguien más vaya a tocarlo.

Casi rugió aquellas palabras, aprehendiendo duramente el brazo de Himuro para arrebatarlo de las manos ajenas y tenerlo con él. El pelinegro se agarró de él para no perder el equilibrio, soltando su áspero aliento directo al cuello sensible de Taiga que tuvo que hacer mucho para no ladear el rostro y darle un buen beso. Juró haber sentido a Tatsuya sonriendo contra su piel.

 — ¿Qué tal si te lo devolvemos después de divertirnos un poco?

Aquel chico era algo más bajo que el del lunar así que comparado con el porte de Kagami se tenía que pensar bien el querer arriesgar el pellejo, algo que no llegó a tomar en cuenta en Himuro cuando lo agarró del borde del pantalón, asiéndolo de la cintura con la otra mano para jalarlo de vuelta. No vio venir el cabezazo que Tatsuya dio hacia atrás, partiéndole la nariz y volándole el arete que ahí tenía.

— Gracias pero hasta aquí los acompaño. —como si nada se peinó con los dedos y arreglándose la ropa movió la lengua dentro de su boca antes de abrirla y escupir la píldora que fingió ingerir— ¿Nos vamos?

Ignoró la bulla que empezó y el rostro desencajado de Kagami para tomarle la mano y largarse de ahí. Ya estaban saliendo de la zona para llegar a la calle principal cuando por fin el menor aterrizó en la Tierra.

— ¿Estabas fingiendo? —se soltó de él, deteniéndose y enfrentándolo, y recibió un encogimiento de hombros— Cielo santo, pudieron haberte dado algo raro y llevarte a quién sabe dónde.

— Bueno, todo salió bien, ¿no?

— ¿A eso llamas bien? Te pusieron droga en la bebida.

— Sólo era algo para apurar el estado de ebriedad y ponerte más alegre. No lo hubiese tomado si fuera peligroso. —Kagami se pasó las manos por el pelo sin poderlo creer— Además estabas ahí.

— Eso es lo malo, maldita sea, Tatsuya. ¿Que no lo entiendes? Pude haber perdido la cabeza, golpearme con alguien y no parar… ¡aaah! —gritó exasperado, dando vueltas en sí mismo en un vano intento por calmarse, porque Tatsuya parecía no comprender que apostarle a sus celos de esta manera era algo demasiado arriesgado. Por dios, si había deseado matar a aquel sujeto— ¡Aargh!

— Dijiste que no dejarías que nadie más me tocara.

— Olvídalo.

— ¿Es porque tú quieres hacerlo?

— ¡Ya para! —con mucha rabia empezó a dar zancadas lejos de allí, y Himuro no tardó en seguirlo gritando su nombre.

— ¡Pendejo cobarde, siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Siempre huyes, ¿no es así?! ¡No te das cuenta! De que hago de todo para pasar más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía en Akita, que me es casi imposible apartar la mirada de todo lo que haces. —los pies de Kagami pararon en seco, al igual que los del mayor tras de él.

Himuro se llevó una mano a la frente; tal vez subestimó un poco lo que se había tomado y se sentía muy mareado ahora, sin embargo ya que había empezado no iba a callarlo más.

— Que sonrío con cada cosa que dices simplemente porque me encanta tu voz; cada vez que te abrazo, que te toco sólo un poco, lucho contra una irresistible tentación; cuando nos quedamos dormidos jugando con la consola o viendo películas tengo que irme a la otra habitación, porque sé que si me quedo así contigo terminaré haciéndote algo. —la voz ajetreada de Himuro se fue haciendo más calma, al igual que su mirada sobre Taiga— Que salgo con otras personas sólo para tratar de notar algo en ti, alguna señal de que eso te molesta, pero siempre terminas apartándote y yo me siento un demente que anda imaginando cosas que no existen.

El pelirrojo giró lentamente, mostrando sus ojos sorprendidos por aquella confesión— Sé que soy un cobarde también al no decirte, no hacer nada lo suficientemente directo para hacértelo saber, porque si eras tú quien daba el paso tenía la certeza de que con gusto te correspondería, pero si era yo quien pisaba en falso nada me aseguraba que no te iba a perder, Taiga.

Los labios de Tatsuya se cerraron finalmente, con alivio por haberse desahogado y al mismo tiempo expectación, miedo de que el menor lo rechazara de forma definitiva.

— Hoy estás demasiado hablador. —Kagami chasqueó la lengua yendo hacia él y llamándolo idiota lo agarró no muy tiernamente de la mano para terminar de largarse de ahí.

Himuro se dejó llevar, observando la espalda de Kagami a espera de algún indicio de que éste se estaba arrepintiendo.

Terminaron frente a una habitación de motel. Por supuesto, el área estaba repleto de ellos y no les costó nada llegar al más cercano. Al pelinegro le gustó la decisión con la que Kagami giró la llave, y demostrando mayores ganas de entrar de una vez empujó la puerta, corriendo directamente al lavabo.

Al más alto le corrió una gota por la sien sonriendo con circunstancia, puesto que luego de semejante confesión y que su pecho aún latiera ilusionado, no resultaba muy romántico que la otra persona lo que ansiara abrazar fuese el inodoro. Fue tras él y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, recogiéndole el flequillo hacia atrás mientras lo veía respirar agobiado y con ligeras arcadas, pero sin echar nada afuera todavía.

Con tanto alcohol, el “acelerante” y todas estas fuertes emociones agitándose en su tripa, en realidad no era de extrañarse el estado de Himuro. Éste se recompuso lo suficiente para poder mirarlo— Siento lo de antes… y bueno, todos los malos ratos cuando coqueteaba delante de ti. Para pasar el rato no necesito que salgamos a ningún club, con tanto ruido y tanta gente molestando, cuando lo que quiero es estar solo contigo. Es nada más que… lo usé como mi última oportunidad antes de rendirme.

Negó suavemente y le sonrió.

— Eso ya no importa. Lo único que debes tener claro es que ya no se te puede pasar por la cabeza la idea de rendirte, porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

El del lunar no pudo evitar la risa que le afloró, de felicidad, cariño, todo, y no quiso esperar más, viendo que esos labios lo llamaban. Kagami también ayudó a acortar la distancia y fue un tranquilo y dulce contacto, a pesar del sabor del licor de por medio; masajearon sus labios para rozar con placer los ajenos, se separaron, se miraron, y ladearon el rostro para volverse a besar, soltando un resoplido ansioso por sus narices. El pelirrojo estaba abriendo su boca, necesitaba hacer más contacto con la de Tatsuya, cuando entonces un ruido raro vino de la cavidad del mayor, y lo que tocó a la puerta de sus dientes no fue la traviesa lengua del otro, sino su vómito.

Luego de eso Tatsuya estaba descomponiéndose en el retrete, mientras Taiga hacía gárgaras como loco.

Algunos minutos después…

El ex Seirin agradeció que el espejo estuviera empañado, no deseaba ver su desastrosa cara en ese momento. Se secó bien con una toalla y regresó a la sencilla pieza. En la recepción les habían preguntado el tipo de gustos que deseaban complacer para así darles la habitación adecuada y terminaron escogiendo sólo una normal, después de todo había venido aquí a estar con el otro, no a admirar la decoración.

Se acercó a la cama donde Tatsuya había ido a recostarse un rato y lo encontró cómodamente dormido, seguramente muy cansado. Se sentó en la orilla quitándose los zapatos y lo volvió a mirar, no podía dejar de hacerlo, menos ahora que se pertenecían… o al menos es lo que él había entendido después de todo esto. Sonrió muy tenuemente, quizás de forma inconsciente, y se acomodó más cerca de él, apoyando una mano en el colchón al otro lado de Tatsuya para inclinarse sobre su rostro. Lucía tan perfecto incluso después de emborracharse, golpear a alguien, confesarse en un callejón y vomitar en un motel, o tal vez se trataba de su imaginación, pero no le importaba.

Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía se acercó más y más, repasándolo hasta la punta de sus dedos, acariciándolo y besándolo con la mirada. Eso no fue suficiente y antes de notarlo ya estaba encima del pelinegro, aguantando su peso con brazos y piernas para no perturbar su tranquilidad. No tenía nada de malo querer tocarlo con sus propias manos, comerle la boca, sentirlo al completo, entonces por qué empezó a sentirse tan nervioso, quiso preguntarse.

Gimió muy bajo cuando se detuvo cerca de su boca, dándose cuenta que nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como ahora, que nunca había deseado tanto a Tatsuya como en este momento. Dejó de pensar, era insoportable la más pequeña distancia entre ambos, Himuro seguía dormido y él lo haría con cuidado; sólo sería un poco y luego lo dejaría en paz, tal vez.

Lo besó y fue como si una descarga eléctrica saltara en sus labios; aunque prolongado fue un roce muy casto con sabor a enjuague bucal y cuando miró Himuro permanecía igual. Se lamió los labios, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente, así que esta vez sumergió su lengua en la boca ajena, suspirando, mordiendo suavemente y absorbiendo sus labios. Se separó con algo de saliva de por medio y casi se le salen los ojos al abrirlos y toparse con el iris aceituna de Tatsuya.

Se puso tan rojo como su pelo, y aunque hubiese querido alejarse estaba paralizado. Balbuceó algunas cosas poniéndose la mano en la boca, hasta que escuchó la leve risita del otro.

— Maldición, ¡¿estabas fingiendo de nuevo?!

— Me hiciste esperar demasiado. —no dejó ir al menor, que ahora estaba más avergonzado que antes, y casi lo tumbó encima suyo— ¿Pero acaso te dije que te detuvieras?

Si Taiga iba a decir algo, sus palabras se atragantaron en medio de ese reclamante beso, tan potente y penetrante que se robaron el aliento el uno al otro y la adrenalina y la lujuria chocaron en sus cerebros extasiados. Kagami dejó caer su peso sobre el mayor para meter las manos en su ropa, haciéndolo arquear la espalda deliciosamente con el excitante contacto, como si fuera la primera vez que era tocado, y corroboró eso de que era totalmente diferente hacerlo con la persona que se quería.

El más alto aprovechó la ventaja que Tatsuya le dejó entre sus piernas para acomodarse allí y empujar su entrepierna contra la de él, obligándolos a gemir en reacción. Estaban perdiendo la cabeza literalmente, al menos es lo que el menor sentía al ya no mandar sobre sus sentidos, este era su instinto actuando ante las caricias ajenas. Así que cuando vino a darse cuenta casi saltó al ver que era él quien estaba ahora de espaldas en la cama con Himuro encima, el cual ni llevaba ya la camisa puesta.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Sin embargo, cualquier intento de darle lógica a eso se fue haciendo cada vez más difuso en su mente con esos besos que Tatsuya le daba en el cuello mientras le abría la camisa; incluso le pellizcaba por momentos la piel con sus dientes y el pecho se le elevaba en profundas respiraciones que luego soltaba en jadeos placenteros que no se parecían en nada a un reclamo.

Al despejar terreno Himuro repasó esas firmes montañas que el pelirrojo tenía como pectorales, estacionándose ahí para presionar con sus dedos.

— Las tienes tan grandes, Taiga. Debes ser copa E o F.

— ¡Tatsuya!

— No, pero en serio. Podrías hacerme una rusa y todo. —se los apretó tratando de unirlos, para constatar si verdaderamente podrían aprisionar una polla en medio.

Kagami apretó los dientes, viéndolo con mala cara— No estás con una chica.

— Lo sé muy bien. De hecho prefiero mil veces más los tuyos. —le había hecho gracia ese recelo por parte de Taiga, pues en realidad no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Mordiendo los botoncitos de esas zonas dueñas de su admiración fue bajando por su cuerpo varonil y tan bien moldeado, que se tensaba a cada toque para luego relajarse afanoso de más sensaciones. Terminó de desnudarlo bajo aquella mirada rojiza, y cuando hizo lo mismo con su propio cuerpo los testículos de Kagami se hincharon excitados, los cuales no tardaron en caer también bajo el dominio del mayor luego de que éste jugara un poco con la punta de su miembro, metiendo la lengua en su prepucio hasta endurecer su extensión por completo y que el glande se expusiera al mundo.

Tatsuya besó ambos testículos, mimándolos y tirando de esa sensible piel con sus dedos.

— Tus bolas son suaves y lisas, qué lindas.

— Ya deja de hablar de mis partes, carajo.

Se puso una mano en la cara con pena al haber enrojecido hasta el límite nuevamente. Himuro se encantó con ello, y haciéndole un chupón en el interior del muslo antes de abrirlo las piernas de Taiga se templaron. El pelirrojo se apoyó en ambos codos y se miraron en una extraña pausa.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿En serio estás haciendo esa pregunta?

La mano de Tatsuya tocó más cerca y aunque al otro no le disgustó se sintió raro. La verdad hasta este momento no se había puesto a pensar claramente en cómo serían las cosas llegados a este punto así que estaba en estupor, a diferencia de Tatsuya que parecía bastante seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Era inesperado, mucho.

— ¿No me deseas así, Taiga? Porque yo sí. —dos dedos rozaron bajo los genitales de Kagami, y tal corriente lo recorrió como un latigazo que si Himuro hubiese presionado con algo más de fuerza en su orificio estuvo seguro de que lo habría engullido hasta los nudillos. Se escandalizó por ese pensamiento, pero es que su cuerpo no mentía.

Sí que era inesperado, ¿pero acaso no lo había sido ya toda esta noche? Así que para qué preocuparse por un detalle más, decidió que no le importaba.

Fue donde Tatsuya y lo besó mientras abrazándose a sus hombros se sentaba sobre su cadera, y la reacción inmediata del pelinegro fue agarrarle las caderas y sostenerlo firme contra él.

— Te deseo de todas las formas que puedan existir.

Vio sonreír a Himuro, mientras se estiraba a sí mismo con sus dedos para darle espacio al contrario mientras bajaba, y algo más que inesperado fue escuchar lo escandaloso que podía ser un hombre de 190 cm durante una noche.

Dicen que días después empezó a correr el rumor de que Himuro salía con una despampanante copa F.

**Author's Note:**

> Beso de vómito /o/
> 
> Y Kagami tiene las chichis grandes, no lo puede negar jajaja.


End file.
